Lines
by frenchiemonsterr
Summary: Une série de one-shots Paul/Bella, des plus sombres aux plus humoristiques. Dans des situations et des chronologies toutes différentes l'une de l'autre, Paul et Bella n'ont pas fini de nous étonner!
1. The Cliff

**Note de l'auteur: Mais que fais-tu, ma pauvre Chloé? Tu es sensée traduire ta fic, pas écrire d'autres histoires à côté! Oui mais voilà, cette idée ne quittait pas mon esprit. Je vous présente donc un one-shot assez sombre, je vous préviens, entre Bella et Paul. Je ne veux offenser personne en peignant une Bella désespérée qui en arrive à s'auto-mutiler. Je ne veux pas vanter ces pratiques, ni vous influencer de quelque manière qui soit. J'ai moi-même été là et cette histoire m'a permis d'évacuer un peu.  
Cet OS se situe dans New Moon, au moment où Jacob doit ignorer Bella sur ordre de l'Alpha.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**[Lines]**

* * *

Line 1 –The Cliff

Bella se tourne vers Paul. Celui-ci est assis à côté d'elle, le regard perdu dans les vagues de la baie de La Push, ses jambes pendant du haut de la falaise. Elle admire sa position détachée, sa peau qui a un reflet surnaturel à la lueur de la lune, son profil décidé. Elle se recroqueville, plaçant ses bras devant elle, fixant attentivement les lignes meurtrières sur ses poignets qui s'effacent dans l'ombre de la nuit.

A son mouvement soudain, Paul se tourne vers elle, et devinant sans doute ses pensées, prend ses poignets dans ses mains calleuses. Il ne dit rien, il n'a besoin de rien dire –il caresse de ses pouces les coupures, le regard rivé sur la silhouette de la jeune fille.

Bella, elle, ferme les yeux, appréciant la douceur qui se cachait sous l'attitude bourrue du loup-garou. Elle se rappelle les derniers mois et se dit que sans lui, elle serait sans doute au fond de la mer qui s'étalait devant eux, ou allongée dans une flaque pourpre dans sa salle de bain.

Elle se rappelle.

* * *

Jake l'avait abandonnée, il avait promis et pourtant… Il avait suivi l'exemple de son ancien petit-ami. Son nom, c'était… Ed… Elle fronce les sourcils, essaye de le penser, mais quand elle tente d'aller plus loin une douleur aiguë déchire son cœur. Deux syllabes, causant autant de douleur. Deux syllabes, laissées par un homme de pierre blanche et aux yeux de miel. Deux syllabes, détruisant sa vie.

Son rocher avait été Jacob Black, un garçon Quileute qui, quoique son cadet de quelques années, lui donnait un semblant de normalité dans la vie. Pas de magie. Pas de vampires.

Juste une promesse déchirée.

Il l'avait abandonnée, comme _lui_. Mais comment voulait-elle qu'on ne l'abandonne pas, si elle s'était déjà abandonnée elle-même?

Bella roule ses manches et, avec un sourire de folle, coupe les derniers morceaux de santé mentale qui lui restent.

Il voulait boire son sang, n'est-ce pas? Il voulait seulement son sang, c'était seule chose qu'elle pouvait offrir. Eh bien, qu'il le boive, son sang, qu'il revienne avaler sa vie. Elle ne peut plus, ne veut plus. Elle se perd dans des rivières écarlates.

Le dernier plaisir qui lui restait était d'aller en haut de la falaise sur la baie de La Push. Elle s'accroupissait tout au bord, et regardait les vagues qui voudraient peut-être d'elle, elles, contrairement à Jacob ou E… _lui_. Elle faisait ça depuis une semaine, quand un homme s'approche d'elle un matin nuageux. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle, tous les jours, sans un mot. Il fixe la furie de la mer sous la falaise. Il reste. Toujours. Il reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte, et même après. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, à quoi il pense, mais il est là pour elle et elle lui en est reconnaissante.

Un jour, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle commence à lui parler. Des flots d'absurdités, en tout cas pour elle, reflétant sa douleur et son passé coulent de sa bouche. Elle lui raconte tout; elle se fiche de tout à présent. Que ce soit un secret ou pas, il est parti –ils sont partis. Elle ne leur doit plus rien. Elle s'étonne vaguement qu'il ne la prenne pas pour une folle en train de débiter des insanités sur des vampires, leur peau de diamant, leur silhouette cachant des mensonges. Il l'écoute. Oui, un inconnu, car après tout c'est ce qu'il est, l'écoute raconter sa vie.

Puis cet inconnu se dévoile. Il lui parle de sa meute, de l'ordre que son Alpha a donné à Jacob, l'interdisant de la voir. Elle commence à apprendre sa personnalité et ses manies. Elle est avide d'en savoir plus. Elle remarque que quand il parle de son père, des frissons le secouent, et dans ces cas-là elle n'a qu'à poser sa main pâle sur la sienne bronzée pour qu'il se calme. Quand il parle de sa meute, ses yeux noirs brillent d'un éclat qu'elle avait aussi, il y a longtemps, quand elle parlait des Cullen. Elle découvre que derrière une façade d'acier se cache un homme, non, un loup-garou, brisé, au passé difficile et au présent incertain.

Elle croit tout ce qu'il raconte, et il croit tout ce qu'elle raconte. Vampires, loup-garous. Ils savent tous les deux que la magie existe.

Finalement, quand elle ne peut plus ignorer sa curiosité dévorante envers lui, elle lui demande son nom.

"Paul. Je m'appelle Paul, dit-il de sa voix cassée.

Elle sourit vaguement et prononce son nom doucement. Paul. Une syllabe seulement, qui roule facilement sur sa langue.

Elle se tourne vers lui et hésite avant de murmurer:  
–Moi, c'est Bella.

–Je sais, répond-il.

Le silence les enveloppe à nouveau. Quelque chose a changé, même par ce petit échange de noms, qui semblerait anodin aux yeux des autres. Oui, quelque chose a changé. Mais en bien, toujours en bien.

* * *

Bella ouvre les yeux et tourne son regard vers lui. Il lui sourit de son sourire qui lui est réservé, et sa voix brise le silence.  
–Je voulais te dire de ne pas sauter, tu sais.

Elle ne sourit pas, sa bouche n'étant plus habituée à ce sport, mais dit doucement:  
–Je n'aurais jamais pu. Je n'aurais pas pu, avec toi à mes côtés."

Leurs yeux ne se quittent pas, et les mains de Paul quittent les poignets de Bella, se levant vers son visage. Il attrape délicatement le visage de la jeune fille. Ses doigts enveloppent ses pommettes amaigries. Il semble poser une question avec ses prunelles, et a l'air d'avoir trouvé sa réponse dans le regard de Bella.

Ses lèvres approchent celles de Bella. Il s'arrête un instant, et les frôle doucement. Bella soupire en posant sa bouche contre la sienne. Le loup-garou s'écarte légèrement d'elle et pose son front sur le sien. Ils se fixent, et savent qu'ils ont réussi à se sauver mutuellement, et qu'ils vont continuer à se sauver.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? J'espère que ça vous a plu... Après quelques reproches sur la ****brièveté de cet OS (oups?:P), j'ai décidé de faire une série de one-shots Paul/Bella de toutes les sortes. Pour les fans de ce pairing, accrochez-vous!  
Mais je vous rappelle que cet OS fait quand même 1038 mots... *tire la langue en faisant semblant de bouder*  
**

**J'ai écrit ce one-shot en écoutant Bite My Tongue (Ft. Oli Sykes) de You Me At Six, James Dean & Audrey Hepburn de Sleeping With Sirens, She's My Winona de Fall Out Boy, et Mt. Diablo de The Story So Far.**

**~Chloé**


	2. Radio PJ

**Note de l'auteur: Ce deuxième one-shot n'a pas de chronologie particulière. Bella est Quileute et vit à La Push avec ses parents, Charlie et Renée. Elle sait tout sur les loup-garous et est dans sa dernière année de lycée. Le style de cet OS est complètement différent de l'autre, mais j'espère que vous allez l'aimer quand même. Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, les paroles de chanson à Motörhead.**

* * *

**[Lines]**

* * *

Line 2 –Radio PJ

Bella se réveille avec le vacarme de sa radio-réveil. Elle n'arrête pas tout de suite la machine, ouvrant seulement un oeil pour scruter l'heure. Il est sept heures, mais Paul est aussi bruyant que d'habitude.

"Bonjour La Push! Aujourd'hui sur Radio PJ, je dédicace un morceau à un joli cygne que je connais…

Bella grogne en s'enfonçant davantage dans les couvertures. Paul met un point d'honneur, tous les matins, à lui dédicacer les pires morceaux du monde; et son jeu de mot avec son nom de famille est, avouons-le, carrément vu et revu. La chanson se met en marche, et Bella la reconnait tout de suite. Même si Paul ne choisit que des chansons avec des paroles comportant des centaines de sous-entendus, elle ne peut pas lui reprocher d'avoir mauvais goût. Il s'agit de The Chase Is Better Than The Catch, du groupe Motôrhead; un classique dans le monde du métal.

_You know I'm bad, the times I've had/ Tu sais que je suis mauvais, les moments que j'ai eu  
__I've got a bad reputation/ J'ai une mauvaise réputation  
__I don't care, I get my share/ Je m'en fous, j'ai ma part  
__Don't feel no deprivation/ Ne ressens pas de privation  
__The more I get the better it is/ Plus j'en ai mieux c'est  
__I like it fine, I like a little whizz/ Je me sens bien, j'apprécie une petite course  
__Treat 'em like ladies, that's a fact/ Les traiter comme des dames, c'est un fait  
__You know The Chase Is Better Than The Catch/ Tu sais que la chasse est mieux que que la prise_

_The silver tongued devil, demon lech/ Le diable à langue d'argent, démon vicieux  
__I know just what I'm doing/ Je sais exactement ce que je suis en train de faire  
__I like a little innocent bitch/ J'aime une petite salope innocente  
__You know I ain't just screwing/ Tu sais que je suis pas en train de déconner  
__I ain't/ Je déconne pas_

_I love you baby, know you're too much/ Je t'aime bébé, je sais que t'es trop bien pour moi  
__I like it fine, I feel your touch/ Ça me va, je sens ton toucher  
__But your appearance don't hold no class/ Mais ton apparence n'a pas de classe  
__You know The Chase Is Better Than The Catch/ Tu sais que la chasse est mieux que la prise_

_A little beauty, I love you madly/ Une petite beauté, je t'aime come un fou  
__Come on home with me/ Viens à la maison avec moi  
__I know you're hot, I know what you've got/ Je sais que t'es chaude, je sais ce que t'as dans toi  
__You know I want to shake your tree/ Tu sais que que j'ai envie de de te dévêtir  
__Come on honey, touch me right there/ Allez chérie, touche-moi là  
__Come on honey, don't you get scared/ Allez chérie, n'aie pas peur  
__Come on honey, let me get you in the sack/ Allez chérie, laisse-moi t'entrainer dans le lit  
__You know The Chase Is Better Than The Catch/ Tu sais que la chasse est mieux que la prise_

_All right! Let me hear ya!/ Bien! Laisse-moi t'entendre!  
__I can't hear ya! Je t'entends pas!_

Bella pousse un soupir, accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Elle se demande une fois de plus pourquoi Paul s'acharne à la 'chasser' de cette manière. Elle n'a jamais attiré son attention, jusqu'à quelques ans auparavant, où elle a décidé de sortir la tête de son cul et de commencer à agir comme elle le voulait. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas vraiment plu à son père, le chef de la police à La Push. Quel père a envie de voir sa fille se transformer en femme? Cependant, Paul, lui, a eu l'air d'apprécier. Depuis, il ne rate pas une occasion de la ridiculiser en public. C'est étrange, selon Bella, car les autres loups lui ont assuré qu'il ne s'est pas imprégné d'elle. Et pourtant, ses actions… sont troublantes.

Bella sait que les légendes sont vraies. En même temps, dur de ne pas y croire quand ton meilleur ami mute devant tes yeux. Elle ne se rappelle même plus de ce qu'elle a dit pour causer à Jacob de muter pour la première fois. C'est un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas blessée en chemin.

Paul est beau. Elle ne peut pas le dénier. Toutes les filles de La Push et de Forks sont après lui, des plus jeunes aux plus vieilles. Bella se renfrogne, sachant que même sa propre mère fantasme sur lui. Et il faut l'avouer: c'est flattant qu'un aussi beau mec, plus âgé qu'elle de surcroit, lui courre après. Surtout qu'il est aussi doué. Il a créé avec Jared la Radio PJ (Paul-Jared), qui est la seule radio de La Push, tout de suite après avoir fini le lycée. Ils y diffusent de la musique, principalement, mais aussi de la météo, les derniers ragots de la réserve… Autant dire que toutes les grand-mères de La Push adorent cette source d'information. Renée, la mère de Bella, se réveille tous les jours à 7 heures rien que pour écouter la voix de Paul. Ça exaspère vraiment sa fille.

La voix de Jared interrompt les pensées de Bella.

–Euh, je voudrais dire que je suis désolé à la personne à qui cette chanson est dédicacée. J'ai vraiment essayé de l'arrêter, je te promets.

Bella sourit; elle sait qu'il n'a pas vraiment essayé, sinon Paul serait attaché sur une chaise à ce moment-même. Mais toute la meute adore voir la course entre Paul et Bella.

–Ah, Jared, je suis sûr que mon cygne est très heureux de se réveiller avec ça. Ça promet une journée pleine de bonheur, ricane Paul.

Bella lève les yeux au ciel, puis roule hors de son lit. Elle va se doucher vite fait, n'oubliant pas de se raser les jambes. C'est un effort qu'elle ne fait pas souvent, mais au moins pendant les vacances d'été, elle veut épargner le public de la vue horrifiante de ses jambes de Tarzan. Elle se lave les cheveux avec son shampoing préféré au lait de coco puis les sèche vigoureusement avec sa serviette avant de s'enrouler dedans. Elle va ensuite dans sa chambre, choisit une paire de shorts en jean délavé, un t-shirt noir trop grand pour elle, et lace ses bottes de combat qu'elle n'abandonne jamais, même avec les 35 degrés à l'horizon. Elle se place alors devant son miroir, mettant du parfum et un peu de maquillage. Elle passe un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux bouclés et sort de sa chambre.

En bas, Bella trouve sa mère collée devant la radio avec une tartine figée devant la bouche. Elle ne s'étonne pas, habituée à cette scène matinale, et se prépare un bol de café accompagné d'un croissant. Elle ne s'assoit même pas. Elle attend juste que la radio du matin se termine pour pouvoir parler à sa mère.

–Voilà donc pour ce matin, bonne journée à tous, lance enfin la voix de Jared.

–A cet après-midi, mes amis, conclut Paul, et la radio émet la bande-son de la Radio PJ avant de passer à une autre chaîne.

–Salut, m'man, dit Bella en enfournant son dernier morceau de croissant dans la bouche.

Immédiatement, Renée se jette sur elle, criant:

–Oh mon Dieu Bella tu as entendu la chanson?

–Je te le répète pour la dernière fois, maman, soupire Bella tout en levant les yeux au ciel, Paul ne parle PAS de moi.

–Tu plaisantes? Tu ne t'appelles pas Swan pour rien, ma fille…

Renée continue à commenter de long en large la situation, tandis que Bella s'affaire à retrouver son portable, qui est enfoncé entre les coussins du salon. Elle le récupère et prend ses écouteurs, puis sort de la maison en laissant sa mère parler dans le vide.

Bella laisse ses pas la guider vers le bureau de Radio PJ, situé à côté de chez Paul. Elle n'hésite pas en entrant sans frapper, et se précipite telle une tempête furieuse dans la salle dans laquelle le cher loup-garou travaille.

–Sérieusement, Paul, tous les matins, ma mère me cuisine sur notre supposée relation et ça commence à me fatiguer. Tous les putain de matin!

Elle s'arrête en remarquant que son interlocuteur ne l'écoute pas. En effet, il est bien plus occupé à lorgner ses jambes. Elle rougit un instant, avant de claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux. Il sursaute et ramène son attention sur son visage, son regard s'attardant quelques secondes sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

–Ouais, ouais, j'ai pigé. En même temps, je prépare psychologiquement ta mère, Swan, sois un peu reconnaissante. Je serai son gendre un jour.

Bella le foudroie du regard.

–Très prévoyant, Lahote, je suis sûre que ma mère appréciera ta sensibilité –quand je serai dans ma tombe.

Jared, en retrait, lâche un gloussement, et la Quileute agite alors son index devant lui.

–Oh, non, toi tu la fermes. Espèce de traître.

C'est au tour de Paul de sourire en coin en regardant son ami se ratatiner devant le regard mortel de Bella Swan.

Celle-ci se racle la gorge, et demande au loup-garou goguenard:

–Euhm, Paul, on peut parler en privé?

Jared pousse un sifflement et fait un mouvement de sourcils plein de sous-entendus, mais devant les visages de ses amis, juge préférable de s'effacer rapidement en dehors de la salle.

Ils se retrouvent seuls, et Paul regarde Bella se percher sur une table. Il sait que c'est une fille qui ne tourne pas autour du pot, et elle ne le déçoit pas en allant droit au but.

–Paul, tu peux m'expliquer tout ça? Ton obsession avec moi?

Le Quileute reste silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, puis il explique du mieux qu'il le peut:

–Je sais pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas une imprégnation. C'est plus réel que ça, moins romantique et plus brutal. Je te trouve super chaude et mon loup aussi. J'adore ta voix, tes blagues et la manière dont tu bouges. J'aime le fait que tu te comportes plus comme un mec qu'une fille. Tu as un goût proche de la perfection en musique, et tu prends soin de ceux que tu aimes. Tu nous a acceptés comme loup-garous sans t'enfuir en hurlant. Tu incarnes tout ce que j'aime chez une fille.

Bella ne sait pas quoi dire à cette déclaration, la plus belle qu'elle ait entendue de sa vie.

–Wow. Euh… Je ne dis pas que tu ne me plais pas, Paul. Mais je ne te connais pas vraiment. Donc qu'est-ce que tu dis d'apprendre à nous connaître mutuellement?

Paul hoche la tête, et murmure:

–Mais pas avant ça.

Il se penche, prend le visage de Bella dans ses énormes mains, et l'embrasse farouchement. Elle l'embrasse de retour, ouvrant la bouche pour autoriser la langue du loup-garou à se mêler avec la sienne. Ils se battent mais aucun d'entre eux ne gagne cette bataille pleine de passion. Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, Paul se retrouve entre les jambes de Bella, les doigts de la jeune fille entortillés dans sa chevelure noire. Ils s'écartent légèrement l'un de l'autre et, à bout de souffle, Bella avoue:

–En fait, je crois que tu me plais vraiment.

Paul lui sourit, et leurs mains se trouvent pour s'enlacer.

* * *

Bella se réveille, encore une fois, au vacarme de sa radio-réveil. Elle laisse ses yeux fermés, se rappelant de ses baisers avec Paul, de son rire et de la manière dont ses yeux brillent quand il la regarde.

"Bonjour La Push! lance Paul comme d'habitude. Je voudrais dire à ma petite amie, que je vous présente mesdames et messieurs, Bella Swan –je t'aime, bébé, et cette chanson est pour toi, tout comme mon cœur.

Bella écarquille les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles matinales.

Mais la voix de Jared lui prouve qu'elle ne rêve pas.

–Ce fut la phrase la plus nunuche du monde prononcée par notre cher Paul Lahote. Place à la musique!

La voix de Hayley Williams, la chanteuse de Paramore, lance les premières paroles de Native Tongue.

_How can they say there is one way when it's the opposite?/ Comment peuvent-ils dire que c'est dans un sens quand c'est le contraire?  
__And how can they know the end of the story before I tell it?/ Et comment peuvent-ils connaître la fin de l'histoire avant même que je la raconte?  
__'Cause when I walk your feet they fall to the same beat/ Car quand je marche, tes pieds trouvent le même rythme  
__Or maybe we're from two different worlds, but we got our own language/ Ou peut-être qu'on est de deux mondes différents, mais on a notre propre langage_

_We talk to people but they never understand/ On parle aux autres mais ils ne comprennent jamais  
__They think we're crazy 'cause it sounds like noise when/ Ils pensent qu'on est fous parce que ça ressemble à du bruit quand_

_We're speaking in our native/ On parle dans notre maternelle  
__Speaking in our native tongue/ En parlant dans notre langue maternelle  
__We're speaking in our native/ On parle dans notre langue maternelle  
__Speaking in our native tongue/ En parlant dans notre langue maternelle_

_We used to live like we were strangers, we didn't know any better/ On avait l'habitude de vivre comme si on était des étrangers, on n'en savait pas plus  
__We didn't fit in with the outer crowd so we gave in and we shut our mouths/ On n'appartenait pas à la foule extérieure donc on a abandonné et on a fermé nos bouches  
__But oh how I love your history and I can take it/ Mais oh comment j'aime ton histoire et je peux le supporter  
__And when you talk in code to me I can translate it/ Et quand tu parles en code je peux le traduire_

_We talk to people but they never understand/ On parle aux autres mais ils ne comprennent jamais  
__They think we're crazy 'cause it sounds like noise to them/ Ils pensent qu'on est fous parce que ça ressemble à du bruit pour eux  
__Ain't it strange all the things you hear when you sit and listen?/ N'est-ce pas étrange toutes les choses que tu entends quand tu t'assois et que tu écoutes?_

_We're speaking in our native/ On parle dans notre maternelle  
__Speaking in our native tongue/ En parlant dans notre langue maternelle  
__We're speaking in our native/ On parle dans notre langue maternelle  
__Speaking in our native tongue/ En parlant dans notre langue maternelle_

_And all this time I've been wasting my breath/ Et pendant tout ce temps je perdais mon souffle  
__Just wasting my words on everyone else/ Gaspillant juste mes mots envers les autres_

_Now speaking in my native/ Maintenant en parlant dans ma maternelle  
__Speaking in my native tongue/ En parlant dans ma langue maternelle_

_So come on, talk it out/ Donc vas-y, parles-en  
__So come on, talk it out/ Donc vas-y, parles-en  
__So come on, and talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk it out/ Donc vas-y, et parle, parle, parle, parle, parle, parles-en  
__Your voice have brought me back me from the dead/ Ta voix m'a ramené d'entre les morts  
__So come on, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk it out, out, out, out/ Donc vas-y, parle, parle, parle, parle, parle, parles-en, en, en, en_

_Speaking in my native/ En parlant dans ma maternelle  
__Speaking in my native tongue/ En parlant dans ma langue maternelle  
__We're speaking in our native/ On parle dans notre maternelle  
__Speaking in our native tongue/ En parlant dans notre langue maternelle_

_You know I'm speaking the whole day/ Sache que je parle toute la journée  
__I've been wasting my breath/ Je perdais mon souffle  
__Just wasting my words on everyone else/ Gaspillant juste mes mots envers les autres_

_Speaking in my native/ En parlant dans ma maternelle  
__Speaking in my native tongue/ En parlant dans ma langue maternelle_

A la fin de la chanson, Jared commence à charrier son ami sur son romantisme, mais Bella s'en fiche. Elle sourit avec ses paupières serrées, les paroles de la chanson résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. Et en parlant dans sa langue maternelle, elle murmure:

–Quo pat."

* * *

**Et voilà! Cet OS fait 2813 mots, soit plus du double du dernier. J'espère que vous avez aimé! La dernière phrase prononcée par Bella signifie "Je t'aime" en Quileute (oui, super cucul je sais mais il faut du cliché de temps en temps :P) et ça se prononce "kwopkalawo'li". Donnez-moi votre avis et dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou si vous aimez déjà à la base les chansons que j'ai choisi. Et… Euhm… Désolée pour ceux qui aiment pas ce genre de musique, mais les paroles étaient trop parfaites pour ce contexte. **

**A la prochaine!**

**Il fait chaud ici, donc arrosez-moi avec vos reviews ;)**

**~Chloé**

**Playlist:  
****Wide Awake–Man Overboard  
****Extraordinary Girl–Green Day  
****Smiling Down–ONE OK ROCK  
****For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic–Paramore  
****Reckless–Crystal Castles**


End file.
